


Leave Me Lonely

by nerdypumpkinpie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypumpkinpie/pseuds/nerdypumpkinpie
Summary: Hook and Emma are married. Great. Hook’s happy, Emma is mostly happy, Henry is okay with it, Snow and David are beyond happy.Regina Mills is not. She’s not even okay.The woman she loves fell in love with someone else and she had to watch it from the sidelines. So now she has to deal with a broken heart. While also co-parenting a teenage son, with a high pressure job and of course the evils that befall Storybrooke regularly, including an evil fairy.And heartbreak isn’t even fun when you can wallow in self pity and you block the person from your live. But Regina was never one to accept her faith with her head bowed low. She is a queen after all.Canon divergence after the musical episode.
Kudos: 3





	Leave Me Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for a fic in which Emma gets married to Hook and Regina tries to sort out her feelings about it.   
I didn't find one so I guess I'll have to write one.  
There will be plot eventually (I hope).

She had allowed herself to cry for a view hours last night. She could probably cry more now if she let herself. But there was a teenage son to be fed, who must be approaching yet another growth spurt, and as the newlyweds left for their honeymoon early this morning, someone had to organise the clean up of last nights festivities. The pirate’s new in-laws were not the kind of people who thought about the aftermath of happy endings. So she got up.

She got up with more ease than she had for the past month. She wasn’t entirely sure why. Maybe because it was now definitely, permanently done. She had no more maybes to hope for. Or maybe not. The emptinessshe was feeling today seemed less opposed to going through the motions of her live than the sadness she had been feeling before.

So she put on her robe and made coffee. She emptied the dishwasher and got half a dozen eggs out of the fridge. Two for her, four for Henry. Two sausages for her son, some tomatoes for her. Four pieces of toast for him, one for her. Some orange juice for both of them.

She didn’t feel like eating but she knew that was what one did, so she did it.And she didn’t want Henry to think anything was wrong. Especially after years of inflicting the importance of a nutritional breakfast on him and that no, sugary cereal was not adequate. That, she also had to teach Emma. She wondered what she and the pirate were having for breakfast. It didn’t matter. 

After pouring herself a cup of coffee, she sat down to make a list of tasks for the day. Omelettes were frying in the pan behind her.

She called Granny to ask wether she needed help cleaning up the diner. She said she had expected everything to be cleaned before she opened for business. She opened at nine on Sundays. Less than two hours. She called the local cleaning service to get someone to Granny’s right away, and to clean up the clock tower too. It was run by a nice man who was always quick to help Regina out. If for nothing else, she had employed them to keep her home in order since she first cast the curse. And he was one of the only people who never once so much as glared at her when the curse broke. His wife made the most delicious baklava. 

He regretted to inform her that the women who usually tidied her home was pregnant she would have to choose a replacement. She cleared her Tuesday afternoon for a trial shift. 

She texted Red to make sure she was able to help with things in the diner. Red replied that she was already there, and that she could come pick up the leftovers later. Madame Superior was still not the Mayor’s biggest fan, but she seemed almost grateful when Regina asked her if she could drop off food for the homeless shelter and flowers for the nursing home later. 

“Mom, I’m pretty sure the stove is on fire.”

She startled up. “Oh, dear.”

Regina hurried over to the stove. The omelettes were salvageable. ‘On fire’ was a gross exaggeration. She fixed her son and herself a plate.

“I’m starving, thanks”, her son grinned, his voice still raw from sleep, as he sat down at the table.

She chuckled, taking a sip of her coffee. “You had at least three servings of cake last night.”

“I’m growing”, he explained already deep into his breakfast.

“Henry”, Regina scolded.

He swallowed. “Sorry, mom.”

She picked at her own breakfast- “I need you to pick up the groceries today, I made you a list.”

“I can’t. Grace and I are gonna bike to the beach.”

“I wasn’t asking.”

“Neither was I.”

“Henry, I have a lot to do today. We need groceries. I expect you to contribute your part to this household.”

He glared at his mother in that way that only teenagers can when their parents are being _so unfair_. “Fine. Can I finish this in my room, please?” He was already getting up.

“You can go to the beach once you’re done. And you’ve finished your homework, right?”

Henry turned around. “You made me finish on Friday, remember?”

She nodded, mostly to herself, well aware that her son was already leaving the kitchen. She opened the spell book she had borrowed from Rumple. Somehow the pirate had convinced her to convince Emma to go on a honeymoon even though the dangers of the Evil Fairy and Gideon were still very much present. So they had set off for Lake Michigan in Emma’s bug and were going to be gone for two weeks. At least Gordon wouldn’t be able to kill Emma while they were frolicking on America’s third coast. She wouldn’t want to start her honeymoon with a twelve hour drive, especially as she wasn’t sure if the pirate could even drive. But he wanted to see Chicago, so they went.

Regina went upstairs to get ready. She showered and did her makeup and put on a black dress. She didn’t really care what she looked like, but other people might. So she went through the motions.

***

Regina returned home after she had finished all she set out to do. Red had given her a take-away salad when she picked up the leftovers but she wasn’t hungry. She just left it with Mother Superior together with the rest of the food.

Henry had gotten the groceries. He had texted her from the store when he wasn’t sure what kind of butter to get.

It was way earlier than Regina had expected. She was done and there was so much of the day left. The days of the Evil Queen were long behind her, but this didn’t mean she had an array of friends to call when she was bored, or lonely, or didn’t want to drink alone.

Snow would ask to many questions and talk of hope too much, god knows where Maleficent was, Red had always been Snow and Emma’s friend first, Belle still feared her and Katherine had become several degrees of unbearable if you weren’t in the mood to talk about kids since she had three of them.

Her son’s live now becoming more and more separate from her own meant that she wasn’t left with much of a family either. 

She sat down on the couch in the TV room. Curled up in the corner of the l-shape she stared at the black screen of the television. The green light of her son’s xbox was blinking. He hadn’t turned it off. She didn’t care.

She didn’t cry.

She just sat there and stared.


End file.
